The Consistency of Jell-O
by swaggercaptain
Summary: Emma goes to see Hook after the announcement of Gold's road trip and lunch just happens to be delivered. Mix a bit of charming Killian with jealous Emma, add a pretty nurse and a cup of Jell-O and this is the result. Recently extended to include a conversation between Gold and Emma on their way to find Bae.
1. The Consistency of Jell-O

**A/N Hey guys, after hearing about the cut scene I wanted to write my own take on it. Basically it's Emma going to tell Hook not to hurt Belle while she's away and _insert pretty nurse with his lunch_. Enjoy.**

The Consistency of Jell-O

Emma walked briskly down the hallway, careful not to run into one of the nurses entering and exiting the many doors lining the two walls. She had just finished packing for her road trip with Gold and was leaving in an hour. When he'd first entered her apartment, wariness had overtaken the aggravation that the blonde usually felt when in his presence. While she'd never admit it, the change in reaction definitely had something to do with what had happened the night before when he'd tried to kill Hook. In that moment of hysteria, she'd used Belle as a catalyst to halt his actions. She'd gone so far as to make the nurses hide the pirate when he arrived.

So when Gold showed up at her apartment, slightly deranged since Belle's amnesia, she had been cautious. And when he had threatened Hook, a small part of her caved and Emma knew she would do what he wanted.

After he threatened her family it made the decision easier to justify, and the reminder of her favour helped as well in explaining to her family why she _had_ to go with him. Emma wasn't lying about that, she just wasn't telling the whole truth. Now, walking towards _his_ hospital room after their last encounter she felt strange. Why was she even here?

Emma reached his room and entered, ignoring the etiquette that usually preceded such unannounced visits – he was a pirate after all. His eyes scanned her form, surprise tinting the permanent smirk, and he sat up as much as his current predicament would allow.

"Ah, Swan. Come to nurse me back to health yourself?" Hook asked, raising his brows suggestively. Emma smiled sweetly, the same way she had when she had first visited him.

"In your dreams, Hook," she retorted and walked to stand beside his bed. His expression intensified slightly but the trademark smirk remained as he held Emma's eyes.

"Oh you have no idea."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and the sweet smile disappeared, replaced by a mask of sarcasm and irritation. _He is literally the Captain of Innuendos_ Emma told herself and tried to remember why it was that she came here. Her thoughts were muddled and Hook took her hesitation as a sign to talk.

"Cat got your tongue, love? I wouldn't flatter myself by saying you're here for personal reasons so what's going on? I don't have any more information," he said, looking around the room.

"Actually, I was here to let you know that –" Emma's spiel was abruptly cut off when the door swung open and a nurse bustled neatly into the small room. She was holding a tray of food; it was obviously lunch time for the patients.

"Mr. Jones, here is your lunch," she said, setting the tray on the removable table that was attached to all hospital beds. Hook smiled winningly at the nurse – she was young and very pretty. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back neatly at the nape of her neck, her eyes soft and sweet. The nurse's pale cheeks flushed a tinge of pink as she smiled back at the captain.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed to Emma.

"Thank you," the saviour said abruptly, snapping the moment that Hook had just shared with the attractive nurse. The nurse turned to her and smiled tightly before moving her gaze back to Hook, he winked at her and Emma's blood boiled slightly for reasons unknown.

"I'll be back to collect that," she said, returning the pirate's smile and leaving the room. As the door shut, Hook looked at Emma with one brow raised.

"What was that about?" he asked amusedly, watching the blonde's expression intently. Emma shook her head, denial plastered across her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, feigning innocence and pulling the chair so that it was closer to Hook's bed.

"Ah, lass I'll need my hand to eat this - unless you want to feed me yourself?" Emma scoffed at the idea and pulled out the keys to his cuffs, she'd rather have him unrestrained then feed him like a baby. He would enjoy that too much. Hook smiled as the manacles fell free and took a bite from one of the sandwich slices in front of him.

Emma sat down, watching the pirate chew on his lunch – even while eating he had that damn smirk. He swallowed before he spoke, bringing up the previous subject again.

"You wouldn't be jealous, love?" Emma gave him a wry look and tried to hide the truth from showing in her eyes. She did _not_ like that nurse, or the way she had stared lustily at Killian – _Hold up, Emma - Killian? Disliking a nurse for _looking_ at him the wrong way?_ Her thoughts screamed at her to pull this together and she tried diverting to her last comment which had been broken off by the entry of lunch (and that incredibly frustrating situation).

"As I was saying, I came here to let you know that –"

"What the bloody hell is this?" Hook's question cut her off again and Emma groaned. _What now?_ She looked to where the pirate was holding up the small cup of Jell-O that came with his lunch and the saviour could hardly stifle a smile.

"It's Jell-O," she said slowly, watching as Hook manoeuvred the plate – clearly intrigued by its strange consistency. He poked it gently with a finger and watched in amazement as the red substance bounced back. In what was a fleeting moment, Emma saw the expression of a perplexed young boy – it contrasted heavily with the person she knew him to be.

"Is this magic?" he asked in bewilderment and Emma watched amusedly as he pierced it harder with his finger – breaking the top skin of the Jell-O. As he drew back his finger, Hook studied the tiny scarlet globs sticking to his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, trying hard not to laugh at his antics. Hook's appearance became indignant as he watched the saviour's condescending expression. Apparently he didn't think it so funny or stupid that he was curious.

"I haven't a clue what this is and I've never seen it before, yet it came with my meal and I'm expected to blindly consume it?" He said belligerently and the blonde tried to restrain her enjoyment at this situation.

"Hook, it's _Jell-O_." She exaggerated the word, trying to think how she could possibly explain the concept of the globby mass of deliciousness to a pirate from Fairy-tale world. Her reiteration had no effect and Hook gingerly sniffed the red residue still on his finger.

"It isn't poison is it? I wouldn't put it past you to try and dispose of me," he said, looking into the cup filled with the red blob. Emma stifled another laugh and simply smiled, taking the spoon next to the cup.

"If you don't believe me, I'll eat it," she said, taking the Jell-O from his tray and sitting down on the chair she'd pulled up to his bed. Lounging into it, Emma spooned some of the red jelly into her mouth, revelling in its sweetness. She hadn't had Jell-O in ages and the hospital stuff was always nice. It had always irked her that while the medical institution provided adequate snacks, the drinks – namely the coffee – always tasted like sewerage.

Hook watched Emma take another bite and decided that, since she wasn't dying or screwing up her face in disgust, it was worth a try. He slipped his finger into his mouth, sucking the residue of the 'Jell-O' from his finger. It tasted… really good.

"Oi, that's mine!" he said abruptly, leaning painfully towards the blonde. With his good hand unrestrained, he could now reach further. Unfortunately his broken ribs still made it difficult, so when Emma held the cup at arms-length he growled.

"Emma, I only get so much food. Give it to me or I'm calling back that lovely nurse and perhaps she'll acquire me some more." Eyes narrowed at the sly threat, she unwillingly put the cup in Hook's good hand and sat back again. This time he dove into it with the spoon, moaning slightly when he took his first large spoonful.

"This is remarkable," Hook said between mouthfuls. Emma smirked slightly as he finished the cup and sat back, satisfied with his meal. Looking at the clock, the blonde remembered why she had originally come. Standing, Emma spoke with no humour this time.

"I came to see you because I thought you should know that I'm going on a… road trip with Gold – well, you know him as Rumplestiltskin."

As soon as the words left her lips, Hook's face contorted in protest.

"What? Emma, surely you aren't serious. To leave with that crocodile would essentially be laying your life down," he said, sitting up to make sure she understood the gravity of his words.

"Look, I owe him a favour and this is him checking it in. He also threatened my family," Emma said, and before he could interrupt again continued, "and you." This revelation caught the perpetually smug pirate off guard. His words caught in his mouth and the blonde continued, getting all the words out while she could.

"And I'm telling you this because he threatened my family based on Belle's safety. If she gets hurt, he's going to kill me and my family." Emma scrutinised the pirate, letting her words sink in.

"And you're telling me this so I don't hurt Belle. Correct?"

She nodded, some blonde hair escaping the messy ponytail she had erected back at the apartment.

"Okay, I won't go near her. Savvy?" Hook said curtly, making sure Emma's eyes were on him. He knew that she would be able to tell he was telling the truth but reinforced this by maintaining eye contact through the exchange.

"I believe you," Emma said and looked at the clock hanging above the window. She was leaving in twenty minutes and she needed to get home and say goodbye to her family, "I have to go, we're leaving soon. I'll… see you when I get back."

Hook caught Emma's hand as she was about to turn and leave, looking earnestly into her eyes as he said, "Be careful." The corners of her lips turned up slightly at the gesture and she nodded, heading to the door as he let go of her hand.

"I'm surprised you aren't cuffing me again, or did you forget?" Hook said, egotistical façade back in place, as if to remind the sheriff. Emma looked over her shoulder.

"I didn't forget. I just think you're wise enough not to do anything _too_ stupid."

Hook smiled brilliantly at the compliment and watched her blonde hair disappear as the door closed. His swan had better be careful. _On other notes, where can I get some more of that substance they call Jell-O?_ Hook thought; vaguely considering calling back the pretty nurse but disregarding it. There was only one person he wanted bringing him Jell-O and it wasn't the strawberry blonde nurse.


	2. The Road Trip

**The Road Trip**

The sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon when they began the journey to find Gold's son. He wouldn't tell her where they were headed, just that they were going to the closest airport and he would explain from there. When she had finished visiting Hook, Emma had immediately run to her apartment to collect her bag and meet Gold by his store. She had hugged her parents tightly before departing, they were incredibly anxious about the whole thing. Henry was with Regina; his birthmother had already said her goodbyes before leaving for the hospital.

As they drove through the boundary, Gold's face became a mixture of nervousness and what the saviour could only describe as almost rueful. Emma watched him intently, trying to ignore the aggravation she felt in his presence. The moment they left town, the wariness had completely disappeared, replaced by loathing that he had exposed her family. All he would have had to say was that she was coming with him due to the favour she owed; her family would keep Belle safe whether or not he had threatened them. It would have been simpler that way – but no, he just _had_ to dangle the goddamn pirate in front of Emma and _then_ threaten to murder her family should Belle be harmed in any way.

Gold saw felt the saviour's stare and tilted his head to face her, expression suddenly indifferent. She maintained her gaze, this bastard couldn't intimidate her.

"You didn't have to threaten my family," she announced, breaking the silence which had previously been oppressing them. Gold turned back to the road and cocked his head.

"You're right, I didn't," he replied making Emma do a double take.

"What?"

"I know your family wouldn't let harm befall anyone, I just wanted to emphasise the importance of her safety so your parents don't hesitate should that _pirate_ get involved." The way he said pirate made it sound like an expletive, acid dripping as he uttered it. She looked at Gold indignantly; apart from his conveyance of that word, he had delivered his spiel indifferently like it was unimportant that he had told her - in front of her son and parents - that he would kill them if Belle was injured.

"Then why the hell did you say it?" Emma asked, trying to stifle the anger she felt. After he had left her apartment that morning, Henry had been catatonic. The loom of death over his newfound family was enough to send him into a state hysteria – demanding Emma let him go with her on the road trip to ensure Gold wouldn't kill her anyway.

The fact that her son had been so utterly distressed made the antagonism she felt toward the Dark One and part-time pawnbroker that much more intense. His voice in her ear drew her from her thoughts.

"I had to make sure you were motivated, you would have been hesitant to come with me had I not threatened those you cared about." Emma stopped suddenly when she picked up a subtle tone of condescension in his voice. Why in the hell would he be acting patronizing over her wanting to protect her family?

Pausing to look out her window at the light rain outside, the saviour took a moment to ponder the events, trying to ascertain the cause of is tenor.

"_Every second I'm here is a second closer to me killing Hook_."

"_If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you_."

Those two threats circled Emma's mind until realisation dawned on her. He hadn't threatened her family to make her accompany him – he'd threatened them to make sure Belle was fine. So why had he just said that he'd exposed their safety to motivate her. By that logic she should have been more motivated to stay and protect Belle than take this godforsaken road trip.

Why had she come with him then? What was the catalyst to her decision?

"_Every second I'm here is a second closer to me killing Hook_."

_Killian._

Emma whipped her head around to face the man in the driver's seat; he quickly picked up on her realisation as to his previous words.

"You didn't threaten my family to make me come, you threatened Killian."

"Yes," he replied curtly, almost distastefully.

"Why would you threaten him?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the voice in her head reminding her that she _knew_ why he had threatened the pirate, "it's not like-"

"Please do not try to tell me what I know is untrue. You are speaking to the man who was personally responsible for setting up Snow White and Prince Charming." Gold cut her off, attempting to sound withered and conceited at the same time.

"What made you think that threatening him would make me come? I came because I owe you a favour, fair and square," she replied defensively. He snorted derisively and looked at the blonde with a look of pure arrogance.

"Dearie, I know you would have kept your word on the deal. Threatening him just made you more receptive to my desired time-frame." His lips quirked up slightly when she fell silent – he was right and she knew it.

The second he had mentioned killing Hook, Emma had been desperate to get going. It was why she was so complacent with leaving the same day – she knew that the longer they stayed in Storybrooke, the longer Gold had to stew over Belle's condition, aggravating him further and pushing him to kill the pirate. Her sudden attention to his welfare astounded her but it made sense.

It was why she had gone to him first at the car accident on the town line. It was why she had checked his injuries and forced the nurses to hide him when he arrived at the hospital. It was why she had visited him the second he was stable, using the pretence of an interrogation to disguise her desire to make sure he was okay – granted the use of violence had been fun, it was a nice outlet for her anger towards his actions that night.

It was why she was now driving away from Storybrooke and towards some identified place where Gold's son was. As much as Emma hated to admit it, she did care about the pirate. It was a small notion when you thought about it, people _care_ about a lot of things. But it was big for her, especially because she felt it towards a man who had nearly gotten her stranded in another realm and then wreaked havoc in this one.

"You care about him, I can't fathom why but you do. And it may cause you injury in the future." Gold seemed to have read her thoughts despite staring at the road ahead. The rain had picked up now and concentration more important. So, rather than distract him, Emma tried to ignore his comment and stared out the window.

This was going to be a long drive.


End file.
